Sharp Part2
by Nofretete
Summary: Alicia has just one wish and she is willing to do everything that is possible to fullfill it..... But which consequences will it has on the relationship of the Bennetts and their loves?


........He just smiled warmly at her. I have time Miss Matthews, so please start. Alicia smiled sadly and somehow she liked this man, even if he was from the FBI and tried to get her in prison maybe. So she started her story, beginning at the day at high school when she first met Jack Bennett.  
  
I think the brain-machine didn't affect your bionic, Jack. Everything seems to be all right. Sharp said pressing buttons on his computer. Jack was still locked to the machines on his bionic arm. He had a bad feeling. Somehow Prof. Sharp was avoiding looking at him and his talking was just as much as necessary. They normally were like best friends and this wasn't right. Sharp walked over to Jack and took out the tubes from his bionic. Amadeus, what's wrong? You act so strange around me. Jack said and looked at him. Sharp's heart started beating faster as he heard this and he blushed a little. What are you talking about Jack?  
  
Everything is just the way it always was. He said as he tried to sound confused, but he wasn't a good actor. Jack got up and put a hand on his shoulder. Please, so much had happened and I don't want anything to be between us now. I have so much to worry about at the moment. I don't know what's wrong with my wife and Alicia isn't out of my life too. So please, I don't want something bothering our friendship right now.  
  
Sharp took a deep breath. Jack was such a good friend. Actually his best friend and he were going to lose him maybe. He had not much friends and he didn't want him to go, but he had to tell him. There wasn't place for such things in their minds at the moment. He took another deep breath and turned around again and looked into Jack's eyes. Jack, I'm sorry, but I'm in love with Helen.  
  
There was a long silence between them. Jack watched him strangely, but not with much surprise or anger. He was just confused. Jack knew that Helen as a nice and attractive woman for her age, maybe because of her bionic she was in that got shape. And Sharp didn't know many women and so Jack had always noticed that Sharp had something for Helen. Did you tell her? Jack asked him quietly. Sharp closed his eyes. Yes, when you were still at Scarab's place and we were in the lab to find out where you are. We were alone I was in one room and she was so sad, that you were gone. Than I told her that I lover her and she thought it was just fatherly love, but then... He stopped for a moment and then opened his eyes. Then I kissed her and after that she went out of the room shocked and confused.  
  
Are you angry with me? I would understand if you are, but you were right by saying there shouldn't be anything between us at the moment. Sharp said hopefully and looked at his long-time friend. Jack smiled at him. No, I'm not really mad at you. Actually I'm relieved that Helen still cares about me even if I went away with her rival, my ex-girlfriend. So now I think we have to get Helen back to life. That is all that matters. Sharp was smiling too as the men shook hands.  
  
Tears were running down Alicia's face as she finished telling. Detective Andrews had been listening quietly all the time. So, this is a long and interesting story. He finally said and leaned forward to look at Alicia. But is it worth it to destroy his life and the lives of his wife and children? He asked her directly and his eyes were again fixed on her. All of a sudden her fire and energy came back. She had been broken during the story, but her strength came back and was stronger than ever.  
  
Yes, Mr. Andrews. It's my destiny to satisfy him and the destiny wants us to be together forever and nothing will stop me from doing this! Her voice got louder and louder as she realized that the detective hadn't taken her story serious. Immediately she jumped up and used the secret weapon Scarab had given her. It was hidden in her fingernail. A dangerous and probably deadly weapon.  
  
Detective Andrews hit the floor quickly and Alicia took his gun and started her journey out of the building. With the help of her weapon it was kind of easy. Once she was out she took a police car and headed into the direction of Sharp's museum. She was sure that Jack was there and who needed Scarab. At the moment she just needed herself and Jack. After some minutes of driving she was standing in front of the huge building. It was just like she remembered it. It was late in the night, but she was about to go in and get what she wanted. It's now or never. This bitch has to die and Jack will be mine. The wind was blowing strongly as she walked into the museum.  
  
Alicia entered the huge building cautiously, she knew that Sharp had probably upgraded his security but with Scarab's new little toy she could do a great deal of harm. Now let's see where is the entrance to the secret lab? Ahhh yes! I remember now. I hope Sharp has had a good night sleep because if he hasn't I will make sure he does forever. Here we are. Hold! The statue of Franklin ordered. Let me in! Alicia demanded. Identify yourself! The Einstein statue demanded. Who I am is none of your business! Now let me in! Alert! Alert! Intruder! Intruder! The computer began to sound its alarm.  
  
Wh . . . what? Hey! Who are you? Sharp yelled at the figure before his computer. Surprise!!! Alicia screamed. Oh no!!! Well Sharp looks like you and I have a lot of catching up to do. She said as she used her weapon against Sharp. Sharp felt on the floor unconscious. Ok computer I will fix you now and as soon as I'm done I want you to tell me where Helen Bennett is right now. The computer obeyed Alicia's order after she had finished hacking its circuitry. So Helen is right here in the lab, well I think it is time for a little girl-to-girl chat with my old friend.  
  
Helen lay sleeping in one of the lab's many rooms when she began to sense something was wrong. Didn't I just hear the alarm? What is going on here? I better check it out, but I must call the others before something happens. Mother-1 online, can anyone hear me? Jack can you hear me? Anyone? Mom? Is that you? A sleepy voice answered it was Bunji. Bunji honey please wake the others the lab is under attack. The lab? Under attack? How? I don't know how but you have to hurry I need you here now. She told her son.  
  
Bionics on!!!! Helen shouted and turned into Mother-1. Who is in here? I can feel a deep evil in the lab. Oh no! He exclaimed as she realize the mind and deep evil she was feeling were those of Alicia. What is she doing here? Mother-1 to bionic 10, please hurry. Alicia is in the lab! What?! How can that be? We left her in the correctional centre far away from there. Jack said horrified. Bionic-1 you have to hurry I don't where Sharp is. Don't worry Helen we are on our way. Please hurry, Jack.  
  
There you are, Helen. Helen turned around just in time to face her mortal enemy. What have you done to prof. Sharp? That old man is out, but I came here for you and most importantly Jack. You have been a torn in my side for a long time but soon you will be nothing but a bad memory and Jack will be mine. Alicia said. You will never get Jack that I promised you; I will fight you with my last breath but you will never get your filthy hands on my husband. Helen countered. We will see about that, now get ready to meet your maker, Helen! Alicia launched at Helen missing her by just a few inches.  
  
Dad we have to hurry or Alicia could hurt mom. Meg pleaded with her father. Don't worry honey I will not let that woman hurt your mother. Jack reassured her. When they got there the museum doors were wide open. Hurry gang we cannot let that woman hurt Mother-1 or the prof. Rock-1 hurry on ahead and check on Sharp the rest of you will come with me. Bionic-1 ordered. The kids nodded and each follow on the given orders by their leader not missing one word he had spoken.  
  
Prof. Sharp! Oh my goodness! Rock-1 to bionic 10, I found the professor he is unconscious. Good work, Rock-1 get him out into the M.U.L.E.S and take care of him. She heard her father said. We have to find Helen and Alicia before it's too late. Jack said. Did you hear that? Sports-1 asked. It sounded like a laser blast! IQ answered. It's coming from behind this wall. Lace said pointing to the wall next to her. Falkner blast it! Bionic- 1 ordered. Falkner fired his missiles destroying the wall in seconds flat. On the other side Mother-1 and Alicia were exchanging fire.  
  
Quick! Ninja-1, Dance-1 protect Mother-1 from the blasts. Jack ordered the girls. The rest of you come with me we will take Alicia out even if we have to kill her. He said horrified at the prospect of taking a human life. Alicia knew she was no match to any of the Bionic-10 but fire their way just for the fun of it. You will not take me alive! She shouted to them. I know who you are and were you live all of you! Scarab will find out soon enough and destroy all of you meddling brats!!! She shouted once more.  
  
She kept on firing their way but soon she felt down coughing blood. Who took her down? Lace asked stunned. I did it. Jack said coming from behind Alicia's body, but Alicia was still alive. Why did you do this to me? To us? She asked with tears in her eyes. I'm sorry Alicia but I had to do it, you wanted to take my wife's life and destroy all she and I have accomplished in our life. You will pay for this Jack dear, that I swear to you. She told him. IQ and Karate-1 take her to the hospital immediately. Do we have to? Karate-1 asked not wanting to touch the woman who wanted to kill his mother. Yes son you have to, now go.  
  
Helen are you all right? Yes, yes I am. Where is the prof.? She asked alarmed. Don't worry about him; Rock-1 is with him in the van, he will be ok. He said. The rest of you begging to clean this mess up Jack told the other kids. The kid left the adults alone and now was the time Jack needed to talk to his wife about the kiss she and Sharp sheared.  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence between Helen and Jack. It was a strange situation for them. They both knew what the other person wanted to talk about but nobody knew how to start the conversation the right way. They always could talk about everything without being ashamed or embarrassed, but that wasn't working this time. Helen, I talked to Sharp some hours ago. Helen nodded to show him that she could think of the things he had told him. He continued nervously. He said that he told you finally how he feels. He said that he loves you and that he kissed you.  
  
Helen got some tears in her eyes. Jack was surprised at this behaviour. She looked directly at him. So what do you want me to tell you now? She asked in a shaken voice. Jack avoided her eyes and walked around the room. I just want to know if you have feelings for him. He said still not looking at his wife. Yes I have. She whispered quietly. Jack stopped his walking and stood still like a statue. You have feelings for him? He asked in a motionless voice. Helen nodded her head. Yes, I love him, but as a father and not as a lover. He has done so much for our family all these years. He saved me and the kids and later their loves. We can never give back to him what he gave to us.  
  
IQ was driving the car quickly. He and Karate-1 felt really uneasy with that woman. She was still dizzy, but her eyes were a little opened by now. Karate-1 was sitting next to her holding a handkerchief to her cheeks that were full of blood. Where am I? She asked now awake. You are in a car and my brother and I are driving you to a hospital so they can take care of you before taking you to jail. He said not looking at her. Alicia looked at the two handsome young men. You must be Bunji and JD. She said after some time and the boys were shocked. Karate-1 looked at her with wide eyes as IQ tried to focus on the road again. No, we are Karate-1 and IQ from the Bionic 10. We don't know those names. IQ said and wanted to sound normal, but he wasn't able to hide his confusion. Alicia laughed a little as she took a closer look at them. Don't act around me. I know when something's real and when it's just a game. She said in her usual self-confident voice as the men looked at each other worried. IQ parked the car next to the street to talk to her. He turned around to look at Alicia and his brother.  
  
During the years I collected information about Jack and his family, and of you two too. You are really handsome and if I weren't in love with Jack I would try to get you two cuties. She said smirking. IQ watched her closely and noticed that this woman was clever and that she knew their secret. She knew who they were and where they lived and where the lab was. So what were they supposed to do? You tried to kill Sharp and our mom. Bunji said a little angry as he moved the handkerchief away from her face. IQ looked at his younger brother. He had to hold him back. He could overreact very fast and JD had to handle. It's all right Karate-1; let her talk what she wants. We will just take her to a hospital and than leave her to the police.  
  
As they arrived at the hospital and handed Alicia over to the doctors and nurses they saw Meg sitting on a chair waiting for news. Hey Rock-1! How is Sharp doing? IQ asked as he hugged his sister. She was pale, very pale. The boys were a little worried. They knew that Meg was always so concerned about their mother and now she had been in danger so often these days. It isn't that bad the doctor told me. He will be all right soon. He broke his arm as he hit the floor, but the weapon wasn't meant to kill him. Bunji gave her a big hug as she laid her head down on his shoulder. So you took Alicia here, huh? She asked them and they just nodded. She seems to be quiet good. She talked to us in the car and she knew or names. Bunji said a little angry. Yes, even if she's mad and blinded by her love for Dad she still is very intelligent. At least she worked with Dad and Sharp once. But I don't know what to do. She can't go on with knowing our secret and having this hate-love thing for Dad. She will always be after Mom. The teens were not sure what to do, but it was true what JD said. Let's get back to the lab. I'm sure the others are waiting impatiently for us. IQ said as he got up and his brother and sister followed him.  
  
That wasn't what you wanted her from me. Helen said a little sad to Jack, who was standing some feet away from his wife. He didn't answer and that made her mad. She had a terrible headache and her head felt as if it would explode any second. No, it's all right what you said, but Sharp has deep feelings for you and I'm worried about that. He said in a calm voice. Helen turned to him with tears in her eyes. So you think that maybe I could cheat on you with him? She said angrily her voice and her temper rising. Jack looked at her shocked with wide eyes. No, Helen, I just think... He started as he moved forwards with his arms stretched out to her.  
  
She moved away looking at him with a hurt expression on her face. Don't you dare touch me! You think that I would start a sexual affair with him, yeah? Let me tell you this: I wasn't the one who had an affair with another woman, who now tries to kill me. I wasn't having sex with anyone else. I wasn't the one leaving my wife and my children for missions or kissing your old affair in front of my partner and children. That wasn't me that was you! She screamed as tears came down her face. Helen, let me explain... He started again, his voice pleading and trying to get to her and take her in his arms. But she begged away and kept on talking, but her voice was not a whisper. I always forgave you Jack. And I thought you knew me better than this. I thought that you know that I would never do this to you and that I love your more than anything else in this world. I'm really sad, that you can't trust me, Jack. With these words she broke down in tears and lay on the floor crying. The damages of Scarab's machine and Alicia's attack still visible.  
  
Bionic-1 we are finish with the clean up and . . . what is going on here? Falkner asked when he saw Mother-1 crying and Bionic-1 glowering at her. All of you go away, Helen and I don't need you four at this moment. Jack told him. But we need to know what is wrong with Mother-1. Dance-1 pleaded. Go away!!! Now!!! Jack yelled at them. Come on lets go. Lace said. Helen please get up our kids will be here in no time you don't want them to see you looking this and crying. What do you want me to do, Jack? You think I could ever cheat on you with a man a considered my father? Helen said. Helen let me remind you that you did cheat on me once.  
  
What do you think is grown with them now? Ninja-1 asked Lace. I don't know, but I know who is to blame. Lace said. I still can't believe Bionic- 1 had IQ and Karate-1 take that witch Alicia to the hospital. Dance-1 commented. If it had been up to me I would have let her die. She said again. I know Rock-1 would have killed her if given half a chance. Falkner said. I wonder if Bionic-1 still has feelings for her. Lace wondered. Good question. It looks as if he does. Falkner said. We cannot tell for sure but maybe he does and maybe he does't it's hard to say. Said Ninja-1.  
  
Hi everyone! Karate-1 saluted. Good! You're here! Lace said relieved. What's wrong? Asked IQ. While you were gone we found your mother crying on the floor and your father told us to get out. She informed him. What happened now? Why are they arguing this time? Meg asked frustrated. We don't know, but whatever it is it's making your parents very miserable. Falkner told her. We have to find out what is wrong with them and help them if we can. Eric said. I agree with Eric we have better to talk to them before they do something they regret latter. Said JD.  
  
The kids walked to where their parents argued and wondered and if besides an argument they were going to find something else. How can you throw that at me? Helen raged. You were the one who drove to it. You abandon me while I was pregnant and after I gave birth to your children you still had an affair with her. You left me alone! And you know what else she said, you still question me about your children after you found out I was having twins! You made me feel less of a woman with that question; you don't know who much that hurt me. Helen finally broke down in tears. Helen I'm sorry I didn't mean to throw that in your face. Jack apologised.  
  
I don't know if I can forgive you Jack, how many times have I forgiven you and you still do the same things. She cried. I know I broke promises to you, but this time is different and I didn't just go to Alicia on my own will she brainwash me. Remember? He said angrily. I know Jack, I know. But I still can't bring myself to . . . its no use I no longer know what to say, Jack. Helen I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me but I do not want to argue any more. I love you Helen, I know I am not the most trust worthy person in the world but you know I tried the best I can to be a good husband and father.  
  
When the kids entered the room they saw their parents hugging each other something they didn't expect. Ok, what happened here? Bunji asked. What happened is that your mother and I decided to talk instead of arguing, that is the only way in which we can resolve our problems. I'm so happy to hear that. Meg said jumping to her father's arms and giving him a big kiss on the cheeks. So no more arguing? Bunji asked them. No more arguing Helen said. Did we miss something? Falkner asked them. What do you mean? Jack asked. I mean Mother-1 was crying her eyes out on the floor and you told us to get out. Falkner finished.  
  
Meantime Alicia was getting better in the hospital and was planning her next move. What if I seduce one of Jack's sons? She pondered. Yes I think that will do, but which one? The youngest one doesn't seen to like me very much the other one JD does like me, a little. Ah! I have an idea how about I use JD, Eric and Jack? That would definitely kill Helen and insure I get Jack. She said happily. I have get out of here but I need to get better first, yes that's what I will do get better and put my plan into work.  
  
Eric, JD and Jack, wow! A cute little family with a good relationship! She smirked to herself. That will be so much fun! I mean I'm still sexy and I never met a man who didn't want me. So that's going to be easy. But they know how I look like! I have to get to my secret lab! I still got the transformation-machine Scarab gave me. So I can change my look and that will be fantastic! I get Jack and I get in "contact" with his sons. She leaned back smiling. Even if she still was in pain she was still happy about her new plans. In some days I'll be out of this jail and get what I want!  
  
I'm so happy we finally talked about our problems, Helen! Jack whispered as he drove their car home. Their children and their boyfriend and girlfriends were sleeping back in the car. Helen looked at her husband from the side and laid her hand on his. It was really a hard time, but we've been trough a lot and this can't bring us down! She whispered back and Jack smiled as he squeezed her hand tight. After some minutes they arrived at the Bennett- home and Helen opened the doors from the car. She caressed Bunji's face. Get up my dears we are home. You have to go to bed now. They started moaning but were too tired to open their eyes. Please, Mom. Let us stay here. It's so hard to get up now. JD said in a sleepy voice as he placed his arms around his girlfriend again. They look so cute! Helen thought as she watched them the girls wrapped into their boyfriend's arms to protect them from the cold wind that came in the car from the sea.  
  
You can't sleep in here all night, so get out and go to bed, please. She said louder and clapped her hands. The teens moaned, but slowly got up and went straight to their bedrooms. It was really a hard day! Jack said as he sat down on their bed. Helen came from the bathroom in her usual nightgown. Yeah, it was a stressful time, but now we have some time to rest a little. She waked to her side of the bed and got under the blanket. But I don't think that Alicia is out of our lives yet. Jack said after some time and turned around to look at his wife. She looked back at him sadly. You are right. But she will be always in our lives, because of the damage she caused. Helen whispered as her eyes started to water again. Helen didn't want to cry again and tried to stop it. She turned around so her back was facing Jack. He couldn't take his eyes of off her and watched her for some more minutes before getting under the covers as well.  
  
I'm so sorry for all the damage and pain I caused you, my angel! He whispered disappointed. He waited for a reaction, but he could only hear and see her regular breathing. He knew this very well. She was asleep. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her body from behind. She muttered in her sleep and turned around again wrapping her arms around him in return. She pressed her face into his chest and snuggled up closer to him. He kissed her head a couple of times, before he too fell asleep.  
  
Sharp was sitting in front of the window looking out into the dark night. Lots of things had happened in his life the last days. He had seen his chance to tell Helen everything and he even kissed her! He pressed his lips together. Her taste still on his lips and still visible. It was a moment of incredible happiness as their lips touched. As if thousands of butterflies were flying in his whole body. He had felt as if he was up in heaven with his angel by his side. But the moment was shattered by the look she gave him after the kiss. She seemed to be hurt and sad in someway, but most of all confused. But now she was together with Jack again. He knew that they loved each other deeply and that he would never have a chance to get in between this love.  
  
The painkillers were working great and Alicia's wounds healed fast. Maybe because of the little bit of bionic Scarab gave her as he came to him. This made her wounds heal incredible fast and she felt immediately better. She was sure that the Bennetts weren't at the ESL anymore because she heard that Sharp was here in hospital too. The doctors thought she still had much pain, but she was a fantastic actor and making people believe her lies was a small job for her. So where do they live? Alicia thought and remembered the pictures she got from her secret agent when she tried to spy on Jack some time ago. It was a huge high tech house far away from other houses next to the ocean. OF course, his bitchy wife loves the ocean and this stuff! Alicia thought angrily as pictures of Jack and Helen together bathing in ocean crossed her mind.  
  
Anger and hate filled her body and she got up and opened the door. It wasn't difficult for her to get out of the hospital. She took on of the police-cars that were parking in front of the huge building. It wasn't a long ride to her small secret lab. It was in an old farm outside the town. She went in and took a deep breath. It was good to be back. This was like her home. She had spend so much time here trying to get to know things about Jack and his family and make plans to get him back. She searched in her computer the pictures of the Bennett-family and found them soon. There were also lots of pictures of JD. He seemed to have a girlfriend that was just as crazy about science as he was.  
  
Wow, this girl named Josephine looks kind of cute! She smirked to herself. It will be such a pleasure to hurt her and make her cry, when she finds out that I had an affair with her boy. She found out that JD was president of a scientist-club at high school. The meeting was tomorrow and Alicia would be there to make him hers. She always liked black skinned men and he was well build and very handsome. It wouldn't be work to get him, just fun! After a sleepless night she was standing in front of a mirror. The bionic- transformation works great she said as she watched herself. She had long blond hair that went down till her butt and light blue eyes. Just the type of girl men like. She looked more like a schoolgirl and not like a woman. She was wearing a short red skirt and over knee boots and a white tank top.  
  
No man can survive me! She said as she smiled at herself. It was just like a younger sexy form of her, but they would never recognise her.  
  
So let's do it! She said laughing and made her way to Albert-Einstein-high- school. So this is the famous high school JD had once attended and now headed its science club. Can I help you? She heard a woman asked from behind her. Yes, please. I am looking for JD Bennett is he here? Yes he is, come with me I'll take you to him. The woman said. JD you have a visitor the woman said. Thank you Mrs. Palmer. Said JD. Hello! Nice to meet you miss . . . what is your name? I'm Sandy Rogers. Alicia said. Miss Rogers, what can I do for you? You can call me Sandy to begin with. Ok, Sandy how may I be of help? I hear you are a man of great scientific knowledge. Said she. I wouldn't say I have great scientific knowledge but thank you for your remark. He said.  
  
Hey JD! A male voice called out. Hi Eric! JD replied. I'm sorry I didn't know you had company. Eric said when he saw the unrecognisable Alicia. She is Miss Sandy Rogers, miss Rogers this is my brother Eric. Hello Miss Rogers, how do you do? Eric saluted politely. I am fine thank you. Excuse me I need to talk to JD for a moment. Eric said. Excuse us please. JD told the woman. What is it? JD asked. Prof. Sharp just got the news that Alicia escaped jail yesterday afternoon and no one knows where she is. Eric told him. What? Those are not good news, Eric. We have to be on guard we don't know what she can do. Who is the chick? Eric asked. What chick? JD asked. The woman you are talking too. Eric said.  
  
Alicia could see the two boys looking her way and she knew she they liked what they saw and that was exactly what she wanted. Looks I'll be getting those two boys very soon Alicia told herself. Just them she saw Jack coming her way; oh joy! I'll soon have all three of them in the palm of my hand. Boys! Jack called out. Dad! The boys saluted. Do you have any new information on Alicia? JD asked. No, but prof. Sharp says that she used to have a lab in a farm on the outskirts of the city. Jack told his sons. We should begin to look for her there and soon. Eric said. I already sent the girls and Frederich to investigate every single farm in the area, they will report to me soon.  
  
I didn't know we had so many farms outside San Francisco Meg said wearily. I know what you mean I very tired and we haven't finish yet. Momo said to her. We only have one more house in this area to check out, we can stop and rest after we are done here. Sarah offered. Good idea I'm very tired too. Said Frederich. It looks like the place is abandon. Josephine commented. As the van approached the building the automatic defence system detected them and its weapons began to fire on them.  
  
We found the one farm we were looking for. Sarah said. It is time we take those weapons out Jo said ready to activate her bionics. Bionics on!!!!!! The kids transformed. In a matter of minutes the defences of the farm were completely destroyed, when they entered what they found was more than it was originally though by Sharp. Look at all the equipment she has in this place! Rock-1 said amazed. She even has a bionic masking unit just the ones Scarab uses! Dance-1 said equally amazed. Ok we found all of this, but where is Alicia? Falkner asked. Good question we need to find her and fast. Lace answered him.  
  
Come take a look at this! Ninja-1 called the others. What is it? Lace asked her. I was looking through the masking unit memory and look what I found she said pointing to the picture of a woman in the screen. Oh no! She has changed her appearance and is out probably looking for dad! Rock-1 said. We know what she looks like and we can stop her, don't worry about your dad, Rock-1. He will look right through her. Falkner said trying to make her feel better. We better call him now and let him know what we found, in the mean time lets destroy the masking unit and confiscate the rest of the equipment. Lace ordered.  
  
Tell me again JD what this machine does, I didn't quite understand what you told me. Alicia said to him. She knew he was falling for her and she could tell that Jack and Eric too were falling for her; she played her part perfectly, she swayed her hips just so, she bend just the right way, and made sure they kept a good eye on her breast. Jack can't resist a woman's breast she told herself; I know him too well, and as for his sons they are men and all men think alike. She smirked.  
  
Bionic-1 it's Lace come in! It's important we found Alicia's hide out and she has used one of Scarab's transformation units to change herself, she can be anywhere I'll describe you her new look I hope you can find her before its too late. I cannot keep on talking to you Lace, one of JD's friend is coming I cannot let her see me talking like this. Bionic-1 out. But Bionic-1 it's very important. What happened? Asked Rock-1. He didn't want to listen to me! He said JD was coming with a friend and he didn't want any one see him talking to us! Lace said. I think we better go talk to prof. Sharp. Ninja-1 said.  
  
What are you kids doing here? You are supposed to report to Bionic-1 not me! Sharp told them. We tried to report to him but he ignored us. Lace told him. He did what? I don't believe it! Why did he do that? He said something about one of JD's friend; I think he said it was a she. Lace finished. A she? Are you certain? Yes Prof. I am. You better go find them, that she could be Alicia. After all you showed me it wouldn't surprise me if in deed it were she. The kids left and Sharp began to ponder if Alicia could be so stubborn as to try to seduce Jack once again.  
  
Hurry, Frederich! We have to get to the high school as soon as possible or it could be too late! Sarah said in an uneasy voice as she leaned forward to the driver. Frederich just sighed. I'm driving as fast as I'm allowed to, Sarah. We are in a normal car and driving on a normal street as just normal teenagers do. We can't go faster. He said as he focused back on the road. Meg looked at Sarah and she knew that she was worried. Josephine was sitting in the back of the car and was silent the whole drive. They all knew that she was worried too.  
  
Don't be scared, Jo, we will find them and Alicia won't be able to do anything to them. Bunji said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. Josephine gave him a sad smile. I'm not afraid about what she will do with them, but what they will do with her. The other except Frederich turned their heads and looked at her surprised. What do you mean? Sarah asked shocked. Josephine got tears in her eyes. I hacked into her computer as we were in her lab. She is trying to get JD. That's why she went to school, because today is his scientist-club. After having JD she wants Eric and at the end she reaches her goal: Mr. Bennett.  
  
All the people in the car were shocked about this statement. It was horrible, but yet realistic for Alicia. Josephine couldn't hide her frustration anymore as tears ran down her face. She continued in a teary voice. And you've seen her transformation-form and how pretty and sexy she looked. And then look at me: an ugly girl without anything interesting... JD will immediately fall for her. Her voice died as the others heard her crying quietly. Momo came closer to her and put her arms around her. She tried to calm her down. What are you talking about, you silly girl! You aren't's ugly! You are smart, nice and beautiful so don't be silly! Momo whispered as she rocked her back and forth. Sarah was having a blank look on her face. She couldn't think of this, there was just this frightening feeling of loosing her love. Don't worry we will reach the school in some minutes! Frederich said to encourage them.  
  
Thank you so much, JD. You are such a good scientist! Alicia said in a sweet voice looking up to the tall boy. He blushed at little. He wasn't used to this. No problem Sandy. Is there anything else? He looked at her concerned as she looked sadly. I'm working on a project about solar energy for school and I'm really lost at the moment. So I wanted to ask you if you would be so nice and take a look at it. She said softly and her eyes shone. Of course, I can do that. My Dad and Eric have also much knowledge about solar energy. We can help you. JD said friendly and was surprised about himself. What am I doing? Do I flirt with her? I have a girlfriend so what is wrong with me?  
  
Are you really going to help me? She asked hopefully and turned to Jack and Eric. The two men looked surprised at her and JD, but of course they would help her. My plan is working out great! It will be fantastic. I got my project in another room of the school, would you follow me? She asked sweetly and the men followed her. Alicia had prepared a special room in the back of the school. No one ever came here and it was with a big door and huge walls. They would be hers.  
  
Excuse me, Mr. Bennett? There is a player from the baseball team and he wanted to ask you something. Mrs Palmer walked up to them as she looked at Eric. There are some problems with schedule and something more. Could you please help them? Eric looked at his brother and then for a long time at the blond girl. Somehow he felt incredibly attracted to her. Yeah, I will, but I don't know everything about the ball-machines and so on. Dad, would you help me? Eric asked his father and Jack nodded.  
  
See you later! Sandy said sweetly and moved her hips with much sex as she turned around to walk with JD. I'm sure we'll find each other. Jack said to his son and they followed Mrs. Palmer. This is it! Sandy said shyly as they walked into the room. She went to a lamp and turned it on. It wasn't very light, but JD could see a huge table with equipment and a bed and table in the corner of the room. Wow, do you live here? He asked smiling. Kind of. She smiled back at him. I'm taking school very serious and I got the chance to work here as often as I can and when I'm getting tired during work I can chill on the bed. It's kind of necessary. JD nodded and pictures came on his mind. He imagines how she would look naked and how her skin would taste. He shook his head to get the ideas away. All of a sudden he felt two arms around his body. Sandy was standing behind him and her hands were moving lower and lower. What are you doing? He tried to protest, but it didn't sound like this. He was getting weak in her hands. Only the thought of her breast pressing against his back made him go insane.  
  
You are such a gorgeous man! She whispered in a sexy voice as she reached his pants. He moaned a little and turned around to look at her. The thought of Josephine vanished as he took her in his arms and kissed her passionately. She returned it and he lifted her up and carried her to her bed. Please, take me JD! I want you so badly! She said huskily as he removed her tank top fast. It was hard to wait. I got you! Alicia said as he kissed her breast. She started moaning. She was really enjoying this. She loved it!  
  
Helen awoke in her bed. She slept long, because she was still tired from Scarabina's machine. She got dressed and went into the living room. No one was home and so she decided to call Sharp. Prof. Sharp, this is Helen. Where are Jack and the children? She asked as he head appeared on Sharp's computer. His heart jumped as he saw her. JD, Eric and Jack are in school and the other found Alicia's secret lab. Now they are after her and we thing that she's in school at the moment. Helen was surprised and quit the connection between Sharp and her. She got into the car and drove to the school. She would stop this witch before she could harm her family any more.  
  
When the kids got there they found Jack and Eric in the baseball field. Thank goodness you are here! Bunji said out of breath. Why? Is there something wrong? Jack asked the kids. Yes there is, Alicia is here. Frederich informed him. She's here? But she is supposed to be in jail! Jack said stunned. She escaped, but there's more we found her hide out and she had one of Scarab's transformation units. Meg said. And she has changed her appearance. What! Both Jack and Eric said. She's after you, Eric, and JD. Josephine said sadly. Where is JD? Sarah asked.  
  
He is with a woman named Sandy. Eric answered. What does she look like? Jo asked fearing the worse. Does she look like this woman? Momo asked. Yes, why? Asked Jack. Dad this woman is Alicia! Meg told him. Oh no! My son! We have to find them and quick before she hurts him. Jack told the kids. When they got there Jo was the first one in and to her horror she saw them both together in bed, Alicia smiling proudly as she had taken her one true love from her. Josephine ran out of the room before anyone else had the chance to ask her what was wrong.  
  
When the others entered they could not believe their eyes JD had fallen for Alicia just like she had planed. JD what are you doing? His father asked horrified. Me? Well . . . I . . . I don't know. He said not knowing what else to do. JD, do you know who she is? Meg asked him angrily. Yes, her name is Sandy he responded. No, that woman is Alicia! She yelled at him. What? He looked at her then and saw Alicia's smile spread across Sandy's face. Face it honey I fool you, you came to my bed willingly. Alicia said to him. Before anyone had a chance to grave her Alicia used one of Scarab's smoke bombs and escape their hands once more.  
  
Where is Jo? Asked JD. She's gone, she saw you with Alicia and that broke her heart. Frederich told him. No, that can't be. I have go get her I can't live without her. Said JD. What are you going to tell her? Eric asked him. I don't know, but I will get on my knees and beg her to stay with me if that is what it takes. He said. Go get her son don't let Alicia come between you and Josephine the way she did your mother and me. His father said. I will dad. I wouldn't hurt her feelings and our wonderful relationship. JD said determine to bring his beloved back to his arms, if she forge him that was. No matter who long it takes me but I will win Josephine's heart back. JD promise himself.  
  
On his way out he saw his mother holding down the woman that had wrong her and him alike. Mom! JD saluted. JD? Are you alright? She asked. No, I'm not; have you seen Jo anywhere? He asked. No, why? His mother asked. Because I took her precious JD to my bed and she saw us making wonderful love together. Alicia replied smirking like always. Bitch! Helen said and slapped the woman so hard she split her both her lips. Go find her JD she needs you and son. Yes mom? Don't hurt her the way your father did me. His mother pleaded. JD could see the hurt in his mother's eyes she knew how hard and how painful it was to have someone you love cheat on you with a woman like Alicia.  
  
The others came out of the room to find Helen already holding down Alicia. How did you catch her, mom? Bunji asked. It wasn't difficult she said, she thought that because of the machines's disguise I wouldn't see through her. Helen answered. How in the hell did you recognize me? Alicia asked angrily. I have special powers, Alicia. Your little disguise could not stop a mother and wife from protecting her family. Helen told her. You did get me Helen, but I did hurt your son and his girlfriend; it wouldn't surprise me if she doesn't want to see him, if she doesn't I want him. His body is perfect and he knows how to please a woman in bed. Alicia laughed them, but Helen smacked hard on the back of the head Alicia when unconscious.  
  
I will not allow this woman to ruin my son's life, I will find Josephine myself and talk to her I don't want her to think JD would leave her for this sorry piece of trash. Helen said. Just then JD came to them his face a mask of grief. What happened? His mother asked concern. I can't find her, I looked everywhere and even tried to communicate with her through the comlinks, but she will not answer. He said sadly. Don't worry honey, I will find her and talk to her, ok? Helen said holding his son's face lovingly in her hands. JD nodded and hugged his mother, a tear falling from his eye down his cheeks.  
  
Come let's take her back to prison where she belongs Jack said. Wait! Helen said. What is it? Sarah asked. I want you girls to guard her, I don't want any of the men to be near her and when you reach the prison make sure you tell the guards that women should be watching her, not men. Helen ordered and the girls complied. Minutes latter the others where gone with Alicia in their hands Helen had to find Josephine now and bring her back to her son's arms. I'll use my telelocation powers to find her; poor Josephine she must be heart broken all thanks to that trash Alicia. Helen thought angrily.  
  
Meantime Josephine was far away from the school, she could not believe JD could do such a thing. I can't believe our love doesn't mean a thing to him she said to herself; how could you, JD? Why did you do this to me? She cried. All that she could think of was the picture right before her eyes, JD and Alicia in bed naked, cover only by a blanked. His magnificent body touching hers and hers touching his; suddenly her thoughts began to drift away to the first time they made love, how his muscular arms had engulfed her body and the warm of his lips against hers, but all that was gone now he was in another woman's arms.  
  
Josephine? She heard a voice call out to her, when she turned she saw Mother-1 standing behind her looking sadly at her. What are you doing here? Josephine asked her. I am looking for you but now I found you. Helen answered. If you've come to plead JD's case I don't want to hear it, I don't want to see him ever again. Jo cried. You don't mean that; you love JD and JD loves you too, a lot, he has been betting himself for hurting you. Helen pleaded. If he loves me how come he didn't come to find me himself? She asked still not believe her. He's not here because I told him I find you for him and talk to you. Helen answered honestly.  
  
The two women talked for a long time each one telling the other why each love the man in her heart and why it hurt to see them in someone else's arms. Helen told Josephine her whole story. Every detail and even things she hadn't told anyone else in her life. Josephine listened to her words closely. Now my relationship with Jack isn't beautiful again, but it is alright. The worst thing you can do is ignoring each other and be too stubborn or hurt to talk to each other. That's one thing I learned during this confusing time. It's been hell and it's still not heaven at the moment, but I think that Jack and I will learn to deal with this and work out some things. You have to realise the thing you have with your love is unique and nothing can conquer it. So is it worth it to end your relationship now, because of this?  
  
Tears were running down Josephine's face and she sniffed quietly. She was sitting on the ground with her arms around her body. She looked like a lonely little child that wanted to be held. Helen sat beside her and looked at her with teary eyes. She liked Josephine so much. She was the girl she wanted as her daughter in law and she was the right woman for JD. So she would not give up, even if she understood how she felt at the moment. I always... Josephine started whispering and Helen put an arm around her shoulders. The girl was shaking and her tears were rocking her body. Tears were blocking her talking. I always see the pictures of JD and Alicia together. He touched her body like he used to touch me. He did things to her that he did to me and just did to me. It made me proud to know that I was the first girl he made love with and only he ever would. And I wanted him to be my only man. The man who had me for the first time and forever. She stopped and rubbed her eyes, but the tears didn't want to stop. Now I see that it was wrong. It will never be the same again. She broke down in tears again and Helen wrapped her other arm around the crying girl. Shhh, it's ok, cry as long and as much as you want. I'll be here. Helen whispered into her long black hair and kissed her forehead. Josephine was in her arms and her head on Helen's shoulder.  
  
Oh poor girl! What was her name, ah yeah Josephine, right? Alicia said smirking. Sarah was driving the car and Meg and Momo took care of the woman that wanted to ruin their lives. Just shut the fuck up! Sarah screamed from the front of the car. Alicia was shocked for a moment because of Sarah's aggressive attitude, but soon the smile was back on her lips. I can't understand you! How can you be so stubborn and can't accept that my Dad and my brothers are not things of your business. Why can't you leave them alone and live their lives and you live yours. Meg said to her and Alicia looked at the blond girl. Honey, you are not old enough to understand that. Jack and I have a special connection and he is just too blind to see that our love was true and that Helen is just fooling him. He is meant to be with me, but if I can't have him I'll get one of his sons. She smirked wider as she saw the shocked faces of the girls. You are really sick! Momo said speechless and just starred at her.  
  
This bitch wanted to take Eric as well. It's time to lock her in jail forever so she isn't able to harm anyone again. Sarah said angrily and kept on driving. Alicia put her finger to her chin as if she was thinking hard about something. After some time she started talking again in her usual sweet but evil voice. Hmmmm, ah yes Eric, the handsome blond young man I met earlier. So you are his girl, Blondie? She tried to challenge Sarah and Sarah hated her more and more. Yes, I am his girlfriend. She said trying to sound calm. First I wasn't able to decide which boy I should choice: The tall clever black boy or the sunny and sporty boy. They both liked me very much and I could feel their eyes all over my body. I'm sure that Eric has fallen for me too and he would have done the same with me as JD when he had had the chance to.  
  
Sarah stopped the car and turned around to glare at Alicia. What are you talking about? He would never do this to me! Do you hear me! He would never cheat on me! She screamed with teary eyes. Alicia was still looking relaxed. Then why are you at the verge of tears? She waited for an answer, but Sarah had no answer. Momo and Meg were watching the scene stunned. I can tell you why: You know that he wanted me. I am the kind of girl he likes and boys can never resist beautiful girls. And then look at you! You are nothing but a small little cheerleader who keeps him, because of regular blowjobs! Alicia said and her face came closer to Sarah's. Tears were in Sarah'eyes ready to fall any second.  
  
Here I have a special camera and you can watch the whole time I spend with the Bennett men on this tape. So watch it and tell me I was wrong. Alicia handed the tape to Sarah and she took it. No, Sarah don't do this! She just wants to provoke you and tear our group apart. Momo pleaded and Meg nodded. Alicia looked at the two other girls. I don't know your boys very good by now. But I'm sure that they would be happy to have a girl as gorgeous as me by their side. I mean, look at you! Nothing but ugly schoolgirl who dream of love forever and other shit like this. All of a sudden Sarah started the car again and they took Alicia to the prison.  
  
Prof. Sharp! This is Jack! Can you hear me? Jack tried to connect Sharp and he soon answered. What happened Jack? Did the kids find you in time? He asked worried and wanted to add what about Helen, but he behaved himself. Yes and no, Amadeus. She had JD and they had a little sexual connection and Josephine saw it and ran away. Helen is with her talking at the moment, but she'll bring Jo back here in some time. But Helen also caught Alicia and Sarah, Momo and Meg took her to the prison right now. Sharp signed, because he was happy that Helen was safe, but he felt sorry for Josephine. He knew what it felt like to see someone that you love in the arms of someone else. But he was also afraid that something else could happen. Jack I'm scared that Alicia could try something. He said and Jack just smiled. Don't worry the girls will make sure she can't escape. No, this isn't what I mean. Alicia is very clever and convincing. She could tell the girls something to put hate and sadness into your team. She will never give up, believe me I know her this well to say that about her. Jack nodded and he thought Sharp was right. JD, Eric and Bunji who had heard the whole talk were shocked. Jack gave them a small smile to calm them down.  
  
Alicia was back in jail and Meg was driving them back to school now. Sarah was confused and sat in the back of the car and starred on the tape Alicia gave her. After some minutes she put them into the computer and watched it. Meg and Momo wanted to stop her, but with no success. They were also very confused about all these things. Sarah was crying as she saw their meeting in the room of the school. Who is the chick? Eric asked his brother JD as his eyes wandered up and down Alicia's body. Sarah cried harder and Momo wanted to make her stop, but both girls didn't know what to do.  
  
Please Sarah don't give up on Eric, Meg pleaded. It isn't what you think added Momo. Then what is it? He called her a chick and he seen clearly interested in her Sarah cried. Don't let that make you think he doesn't love you because he does Meg once again pleaded. I just don't know what to think any more, first JD felt for her and now Eric. Sarah once again let her tears run down her cheeks she wanted so desperately to believe Eric love her, but that video showed otherwise. Don't believe in that video she could made it all up, the best thing you can do is ask Eric and get the facts strait from him. Momo told her. That made Sarah feel a little more at ease but she was still afraid the video was true.  
  
When the girls got back to the lab Jack and the boys were already there all but three members. Where is Frederich? Meg asked his father. I sent him back to the farm where you first found Alicia's equipment to see if something else was missing Jack told her. Eric can I talk to you for a minute? Sarah asked. Sure, what is it? He asked. Please not here come with me she said. Eric followed her, he noticed Sarah was in great distress and he wondered why. What's wrong? He asked. I want to show you something and please tell me the truth she demanded. I'll tell you anything you want to know just tell me what is bothering you.  
  
Sarah led him to the van and there she showed him the video Alicia had given her. Well? Was she lying to me? Did she make this up? She asked him angrily. Eric didn't know what to tell her except the truth like he had promise. It's all true, but you are the only woman for me. You have to trust me the way I trust you; I don't want our relationship to end up like Jo's and JD's, our love means everything to me more than anything else in the world. Eric told her. I know, but it hurt me that you look at her with want in your eyes. Sarah said wearily. Oh Sarah! You know I will never hurt you willingly, that was just a momentary lapse of judgment in my part. Please forgive me I could never live without you. Sarah give in to his plea, she knew deep down he was being truthful, so she forgave him. Meantime Helen and Josephine had gotten to know each other much better; Helen had never been this honest with anyone before, but with Josephine it was very different. Helen had a daughter but her relationship with Frederich was very different, Josephine on the other hand had the same problems with JD both of them had been cheated by the men they love, but deep down Helen knew Josephine was very much in love with JD just like she was with Jack. Come on Jo we have to back to the lab the others must be worry about us. But what will JD think of me? Don't worry he will understand he loves you and he cares about you too. Helen told the sobbing girl.  
  
Where are they? JD paced back and forth wondering if his beloved Josephine would ever return to him. Don't worry son your mother will come back with her you just have to give her time, trust me I should know. His father said. Dad I'm sorry but I don't know what to do and this is killing me. I know JD, I know how you feel but right now you just have to give Josephine time to cool off. Hi everyone! Frederich said as he came in the door. Frederich your back! Meg said happily. What did you find? Sharp asked him. I found a secret passage underground and more equipment stay in an underground storage unit. He informed.  
  
Where are Eric and Sarah? Frederich asked noticing for the first time the absent teens. They had to talk in private Momo told him. Fritz immediately understood what was going on. Did Alicia try her charms on him too? He asked. Yes she did and she gave Sarah a video to prove it. Meg told him. I hope she forgives him that woman is crazy and will whatever it takes to pull us apart Fritz said. I hope Josephine can have the heart to forgive me JD interjected. I know she will, she loves you JD, she only needs some time alone I guess. You know Frederich you are starting to sound like my dad. JD told him. Really? How come? He told me the same thing. Both boys smile at each other then.  
  
I don't know if I can face JD what if he's mad at me? Jo said to Helen. You must face him and talk to him; I don't want you to end up your beautiful relationship over that woman, your love is very strong and you must make it work out. Helen told her. I know but now I don't know if he is going to want me back. She said sadly. JD wants you back but you two must talk and work things out, so you will not end up fighting the way Jack and I do; Josephine I want you to know something that is very dear to my heart Helen continue. I hope no, want you to be my daughter-in-law and I would hate for you two to part. This confession made Josephine realize just how much she meant to Helen and just how much she love her, just her own daughter.  
  
I didn't know I meant so much to you Mrs. Bennett. But why me? Why not Sarah or Momo? Or Meg? She is your daughter. Josephine asked. Why you? Because I trust you very much and because you and I have gone through a lot of heartaches. Helen told the girl. I understand now, and I now see why you came to talk to me and not JD. I think its time for us to go back to the lab and its time for me to face JD. Jo said. Both women hugged each other then taking comfort in the fact that they now share so many things in common.  
  
Josephine and Helen didn't talk much during the drive to the lab. Helen sometimes looked over at the shaking girl. She was so nervous and sad. I know exactly what you are going through honey. Helen thought as she watched the girl. Silently she was praying that she and JD would talk about their problems and destroy them. She wanted them to be together so desperately. Alicia just wasn't worth all of this. Even if she is actually a sorry woman with no life, she still tried to make their lives hell! Don't be nervous, Josephine. Everything will be alright, don't worry! You just have to follow your heart and nothing can go wrong! Trust me! Josephine gave her a sad smile as they drove to the lab and soon reached the huge place in front of the museum.  
  
Alicia was in a chair and her arms and legs were in chains. This time it's over! She thought as she looked down on herself. The policemen were very concerned with her this time and it was hard to hide. She didn't want this at all! She wanted to get out and live her own life. She wanted Jack. Her life was useless without him. All her life she had been living in dreams of them together and sometimes about killing Helen and JD, Eric, Bunji and Meg loving her as their mother. That was her dream and she won't give up on it! No stupid and weak police-people could stop her from following her instinct. She had to fight and she would win! This girl Sarah was so dump and I'm sure she watched the tape and got sad! Poor little girlie! She smirked to herself. I would love to have Eric as well. He seems to be really handsome. You have to think of a plan to escape, Alicia! She thought to herself and tried hard to find a way out. Come on, you are clever and you'll make it! Nothing could ever stop you from fighting and getting what you want!  
  
Except Jack! You never really had him. A small voice told her in her head. She was shocked and a small fight inside her mind began. I once made love to him in the lab and so he cheated on Helen! She answered angrily. The voice seemed to laugh at her comment. And then why are you so angry? Even if you had his body you never had his love you never conquered his soul the way Helen did. And you have to realize that you'll never have him, never ever again. Alicia covered her ears with her hands and screamed. Stop that! Stop that now! It's not true what you say! She screamed and turned her head and closed her eyes. The voice kept on talking. You can't ignore me, Alicia. I'm you and you can't make me go away. Some police men came in as they heard her. They were afraid that she could try to kill herself and got her out of the chair. This is my last chance. She thought and used her most powerful weapon to escape her prison.  
  
Sarah and Eric were holding hands as they walked through the halls of the museum back into the secret lab. Is everything alright? Eric asked her once again and looked at his girlfriend seriously. She gave him a small smile as they stopped. Yes, I am Eric and stop asking me about that! Well actually I'm not alright, but that's no wonder, but it will pass. So don't worry and stop acting as if I am ill or something. She said and looked deeply into his eyes. You sound like I'm getting on your nerves. If I do then just tell me! I'm just concerned, because I feel guilty and I try to make it better, but you don't want to see that I think! Eric said with a hurt voice. Sarah took her hand away from his fast. She was getting upset and glared at him.  
  
Listen Eric you just act as if you are the one who got a partner that cheated on you. But I am this person. So don't try to blame me for something I haven't done! Eric stared at her surprised, but anger was rising inside of him. But you want me to feel sorry forever or what do you want? I am supposed to be sorry for all times just because I wanted a beautiful and sexy girl? As he noticed what he had just said it was too late. He looked shocked at his girlfriend. Sarah wasn't looking angry anymore just broken. Tears came to her eyes. So this is the truth. You wanted her the way JD had her. She whispered. What is wrong with the men in your family? They all like cheating on their partners! That's terrible! I never want to see you again! She whispered as she turned around and walked away quickly. Sarah wait! Eric screamed and started running after her. Without turning around she just shouted. Leave me the hell alone, Eric Bennett!  
  
Helen and Josephine reached the lab and got out the car. As they opened the door of the museum Sarah came running towards them. Helen, isn't that Sarah? Josephine asked stunned and Helen looked up as well. Yes, she is. Oh my gosh she's crying. What happened now? Helen said as the blond girl ran past them without even looking at them. Hey Sarah, what's wrong? Josephine screamed as she saw her friend. Leave me alone! Sarah just screamed and kept on running.  
  
That doesn't sound good! Helen said as they walked in. I'm sure Eric can tell us what had happened. Josephine said as they reached the entrance of the lab in the wall. Eric stood in front of it. He was pale and out of breath. Did you see Sarah? He asked concerned. Yes, we have and she was really sad. Helen said and put a hand on her son's shoulder. Let's go in. Because of her bionics Sharp will find her. Don't worry. I'm sure your fight will go away, she just needs some time alone.  
  
Then there was the big moment. Josephine took a deep breath before entering the living room of the lab where she had to face JD. As he saw his mother and Eric coming in he got up from his chair and watched the door closely. She walked in slowly. The tears she cried were still visible on her cheeks and she looked tired and pale. She had her head down and didn't dare to look at him. Can I ever forgive him? Will he do it again when he sees a beautiful woman? Sarah was still running and didn't know where she was going or what she was doing. Just the thought of Eric wanting this girl with him and doing things with her made her cry. Her heart was broken in million pieces and she didn't know how to go on or what to do.  
  
All of a sudden she ran into someone or something. She hit the floor hard and finally came back to sense a little. She shook her head and looked up. I'm sorry I didn't mean to do this. She whispered. I'm sure you didn't. A familiar voice said sweetly. She looked up shocked, but didn't have time to react. She was caught in a deadly grip immediately and wasn't able to act. Oh, hi Blondie! It's me again! I think we both will have some fun now, don't you think darling? Alicia whispered into her ear. Sarah felt something being pressed into her skin and she felt her body getting weak.  
  
Now that I have you I will use my Scarab's little transformation machine to change me into you. Alicia told the unconscious Sarah. Minutes latter Alicia walk back to the lab this time using Sarah's own image to lure Eric into her arms and bring havoc to the Bionic 10. Sarah! Oh Sarah I'm so sorry for the way I acted please forgive me. I am an idiot, but I promise I will try to change. Eric pleaded. Well, well blondie and Eric had a fight this is just great! He will be so easy to manipulate, Alicia though happily. Don't worry Eric I though about it and I am the one who is mistaken not you, I am the one who needs to be forgiven. She said. I think we both need to forgive each other to make it more meaningful Eric said. Without any more questions Eric kissed whom he though to be his ladylove.  
  
Every one look who's back! Eric shouted to the others. The other bionics and Sharp turned to see Sarah standing next to him, they both look very happy as if nothing had happened. Helen on the other hand had a deep suspicion, Sarah look very different to her and decided to use her ESP to find out why. Oh no! Eric get away from her! Helen yelled at her son yanking him away from Alicia. Alicia knew her cover had been discovered by the woman she wanted to kill the most . . . Helen Bennett. What is wrong? Eric asked puzzled. That woman is Alicia! Helen said angrily. Alicia? Now on the open Alicia made a mad dash out of the building but she was soon in the custody of her enemies.  
  
What the hell have you done with Sarah? Eric yelled at her, his anger showing through. You will never find her! Alicia yelled back. Ha, ha, ha! Alicia began to laugh as if she were mad and mad she was in the eyes of everyone present. Where is Sarah? Eric asked once more, this time he stroke his foe hard knocking her off the chair. That's enough Eric! Jack told his son. This bitch took my Sarah and hurt her. I want Sarah back and now. Eric said sadly. Don't worry Eric we will find her. JD told him, but his gaze drifted back to Josephine whom he still needed to talk badly.  
  
Josephine I need to talk to you, JD said. I know I do too. She responded. I think we need to talk somewhere private she said. Yes we do, come I know where we can talk without being interrupted. He said. The two young lovers walked to a hidden corner of the lab but each one was nervous beyond belief. The two of them felt awkward neither one of them knew how to begin; JD decided that he was the one to begin since he was the one to hurt his dearest Jo. Jo I'm so sorry for what I did to you, but I don't know what came over me he began. I don't want to loose you. I love you! Please forgive me, I don't know what I've do if you're not in my life. Said JD. JD I love you too, but you hurt me so much by letting Alicia take you to her bed. I want us to be together too, but right now I don't know if I should let you back into my heart. Said Jo.  
  
I found her! All bionics heard prof. Sharp yelled with glee. You found Sarah? Eric asked hopeful. Yes I did! She is in a warehouse not to far from here; for I can tell she is hurt, you need to hurry and get her back to the lab at once. Sharp told him. Tell me where she is and I will bring her back. Eric said at once. These are the coordinates to the location of the warehouse, now be careful when you go there if Alicia hurt Dance-1 she probably has defences against you. Sharp told the distraught teen. One more thing Sports-1; I don't want you to go alone it could be dangerous. Karate-1 and Ninja-1 go with him and please all of you be careful. The professor instructed.  
  
Eric, Bunji, and Momo left the lab for the warehouse in hopes to finding Sarah alive; Eric most of all was overly worry about her, he had hurt her feelings and now he could easily loose the woman that meant so much to him. Helen could not believe what was going on in the lives of two of her children; she had hope that they would never go through the same things she and Jack were going through, but Alicia had once again manage to do harm to her family and there was nothing she could do only give them advise and watch helplessly as they navigated the rough waters of life.  
  
Don't worry Helen the kids will find Sarah just in time for me to help her; that I promise you. Sharp said coming behind her as he placed his hands over her shoulders. Helen felt uneasy about the way Sharp held her, she had told him once she love him like a father and yet she felt a deep need to kiss him once again, but no she was Jack's wife not a simple minded little girl with no worries whatsoever. She had four grown children and the lives of two of them were in shambles, she needed to concentrate on them not her physical needs, those could wait. What could happen to Sarah if the kids don't find her in time? She asked Sharp trying to ease herself. If they don't find her soon Sarah's bionic could become irreparable or worse she could die. Sharp answered.  
  
JD and Jo were worry about Sarah but they needed to talk and now or their lives could never the same ever. Jo I want what is best for you and for me and if you want me to crawl and beg for your forgiveness I will, I will do whatever it takes to have you back into my arms. I just don't want to end what we started. JD continued. I too don't want us to part, but I want you to tell me, no to promise me that you will never hurt me that same way again; I know you are a man and you are bound to look at other girls, but I beg you to please don't hurt me that way again. Said Josephine. I will do anything you want me to do Josephine, I will give my life for you. I just want you back into my life and want you to take me back into your life and heart. He said. It was too much for Josephine to take she broke down in tears, she held JD as close to her as she could and with a kiss she let him know she was taking back into her life, heart, and soul.  
  
Josephine broke the kiss after some minutes and they just kept on holding each other for some more time. She sighed and let go of JD as she looked into his eyes. They were shining with tears and Josephine just felt the same way. I'm so happy that we finally talked about every problem in our relationship. She said and pressed her forehead against his. They closed their eyes and just enjoyed each other's company. Even if around them was a sad and frightening atmosphere they still couldn't feel sad at the moment. They had each other and that was all that matters. I love you so much Jo. No words can ever describe this! JD whispered and kissed her softly once again. Josephine gave into the kiss.  
  
But soon reality found them back and they knew that they couldn't escape from it forever. JD took her hand and looked deeply into her eyes. I hope Eric will show Sarah his feelings and they will be a couple again. I would never wish somebody the pain that I've gone through when we were apart. He said and Josephine just nodded her head. In this moment they both realised that they couldn't live without the other one. They were meant to be together.  
  
Helen was standing in the doorway and saw them holding hands and looking deeply into each other's eyes. Since hours she had a happy smile on her face. At least one thing turned out well. She thought with joy and bitterness at the same time. She had come here to tell them that the others had reached the place where Alicia had Sarah. She prayed that Sarah was alright. She didn't even had her bionics on and that meant that she could be really injured by now.  
  
Alicia was tied to an iron-chair. There was no way for her to escape. Jack was sitting in on corner of the room starring at the computer. Even if he didn't admit it he tried to concentrate on the computer and ignore his former love that was on the chair some feet away from him. Jack? Alicia whispered softly and sounded like a helpless child. His heart started beating fast as he heard her voice. He turned around and looked at her angrily. What? She looked shocked at him. Can I ask you something? Her voice sounding so innocent like before. He rolled his eyes and tried to calm himself down on the inside. If you want... She smiled at him. The same smile that he fell in love with so many years ago.  
  
Back in the days when he was free and could do whatever he wanted. Why did you brake up with me in college? She asked with tears in her eyes. His mind was racing and first he didn't know what to answer. He looked into her eyes as he walked towards her. Because I started loving Helen. Alicia's face looked as if somebody had hurt her. I loved you more than anything else in the world and you know that I still do. Over the years I couldn't get my mind off you. I spied on you and your family and I wished and prayed every second that me and Helen could switch places and I was your wife and the mother of your children. She stopped and tears ran down her face. She looked to the ground and whispered. But it never came true. I was alone.  
  
Jack's heart ached seeing her like this. She was still a part of his life and she always would be. He had good and bad times with her, but at the moment he just thought about the good times. He put his hand under her chin and lifted her face up so she had to look at him. I'm so sorry for all the things I put you trough. I would be a liar if I told you that I don't have feelings for you. You are still important to me and I'm concerned about your life. He whispered and hasn't finished yet when Alicia interrupted him and looked at him hopefully. So I hadn't been a dreamer all the time. You are the love of my life! I mean I saw how Sharp and your wife acted when they were together. She added as he wanted to stop her. He looked at her surprised with wide eyes. She smiled at him. I saw him put a hand on her shoulder and the way he did and the way she reacted was more than just friendship or family.  
  
Helen was shocked as she saw Jack looking at Alicia they way he did. Normally he just looked at her this way and now she maybe had ruined their marriage. His words echoed in her ears and she was incredibly sad. Just after their relationship seemed to be quiet constant again this had to happen. She walked away. She couldn't see this and she felt the huge urge to go to her baby's grave once again. She always went there when she didn't know what to do. Her children were in trouble and her husband was discovering his feeling for his first love. It couldn't get more worse that that. As she walked down the halls she saw Sharp sitting in one of the rooms in front of his computer. She couldn't escape him and so she decided that she would face him now.  
  
Amadeus? She asked and he nearly jumped off his chair as he heard her voice. He turned around in his chair. Oh, hello Helen. How are JD and Josephine doing? He asked nervously. Helen started feeling kind of nervous too. They worked things out and I'm really happy about that. Did you have more information about Sarah now? Sharp shook his head sadly. Nothing. Eric, Momo and Bunji are still running through the warehouse and try to find her. And the worse thing is that Alicia told us that Sarah is caught in a cage with water coming in. She has a big wound on the head and she is in much danger. Helen pressed her hand in front of her mouth. She couldn't believe it. It would be horrible if Sarah were dead. Eric wouldn't survive this.  
  
Sarah felt hopeless the water was near her nose soon she would die and she would never get the chance to talk to Eric again. Alicia has won she has her hands on Eric's heart. She thought sadly; her head began to hurt once more the pain was unbearable soon blackness took a hold of her and she fainted, but not before she began to hear voices calling her name. I must be dreaming. She said to herself and fainted. I found the pit! Momo called out the others. Quick! Bring the cage back up! Eric yelled back his heart was beating so fast and the anxiety of finding his beloved dead nearly kill him too.  
  
Come on Jack you know I'm telling you the truth Alicia continued. Helen and Sharp are in love and there is nothing you can do to stop that! She smirked. You don't know that for sure, Helen loves me and as for Sharp he is a lonely man and you can see whatever you want in him, but he is my friend and mentor as he was once yours. Jack told her. Alicia could not believe what Jack had just told her, Helen's love had a big hold on Jack and there was nothing she could do about it. Jack release me! Alicia demanded. Release me at once and I will go away, I promise. She said.  
  
Jack felt pity towards Alicia she was blinded by the love she had for him but he didn't love her, did he? Finally she started crying and her crying brought jack to free her. Alicia saw her opportunity to get Jack back but instead she did something no one not even her expected; she ran away and entered the room in which Helen and Sharp were. What are you doing here? Helen said stunted to see her free. I . . . I came to say goodbye and congratulations Jack is all yours. She said and took a knife out and cut her throat right in front of Helen and Sharp.  
  
Jack! Helen screamed at the top of her longs. When Jack came in the room he could not believe his eyes, Alicia had taken her own life because of him. What just happened here? He asked as he gaped at the scene in front of him. We don't know, Jack she just came in and slit her throat. Sharp told him. We have to remove the body and I know just were to put it before we do anything else Sharp continued. Professor we just got news that . . . what happened here? Falkner said as he look at Alicia's body on the floor. She took her life. Jack said with deep remorse in his voice.  
  
The next thing anyone knew Alicia's body was place in a temperature control room in the museum. I can't believe the woman was so crazy as to take her own life. Meg commented to Josephine. Me neither, she either love your father this much or she was indeed crazy. Jo answered back. What did you wanted to tell me Frederich? Jack asked. I just wanted to tell you that Sarah has being found. He said still looking at the closing door, which now held their former foe.  
  
A couple of hours latter Sarah was back in the SPL with all her friends and most importantly her beloved Eric. Sarah I'm sorry for being an ass towards you, for hurting you the way I did, please forgive me; I know I said this before but I don't know what else to say. Eric said. Eric I love you and I came to realise that I need you and I can't live without you. She said and began to weep. You kids need to learn that not everything is as easy as it looks Helen said. You have to understand that love is not like it is in fairy tales, love will hurt you at times and you have to learn to trust each other. Jack said that last part he said looking strait at Helen.  
  
What are we going to do with Alicia's body? JD asked. We have to find a relative to give the body to and we have to find a way to explain her death. Sharp told him. There is nothing to explain she killed herself Jo said. Wrong my dear we have to explain to her family why she took her life, we cannot just tell them that she committed suicide just because she wanted to. Sharp corrected. I think we better get her body ready to meet with her relatives and get it over with. Helen said. I agree with mom. Said Meg. Sharp and the bionics walked to where Alicia's body was looked just to get a big surprise.  
  
Open the door Bunji and I want Meg, Jo, and Momo to get her ready. Sharp said. When Bunji opened the door they could not believe their eyes. What happened to her body? Helen asked upon looking at the empty bed and room. I though we locked the door! Jack said perplex. We did Jack, I don't know how did could've happened. Sharp said equally perplex. But who could have walk in here and remove the body? Helen asked. I don't have an answer to that question unless . . . unless she wasn't dead at all and she walked away. Sharp said. What?! The bionics said in unison. That means that woman is still out there? Eric asked. I'm afraid so, my boy. Said Sharp.  
  
The End 


End file.
